Rock N Roll
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Easy |effort=Low (JDU) |nogm=4 |mc='JDU' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= |gc= Razzmatazz (Arrows) |lc= |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 145 |audio = |nowc = RockNRollDLC |dlc = February 11, 2014 (JD2014) January 20, 2015 (JD2015) August 21, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |kcal = 11.6 |dura = 3:29}} "Rock N Roll" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with bluish-grayish hair shaved on the left side on her head. She wears a gray crop top, a dark red necklace with rivets, ripped medium wash skinny jeans, a red flannel jacket tied around her waist and a pair of black leather boots. Background The background resembles a sheet of paper that constantly changes color. It shows many drawings relating to high school, such as a cheerleader, a rugby player, a boy in a graduation gown, many books, skulls, and clocks. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Hit your right arm down twice, as if strumming an air guitar. Gold Move 4: Drop your left arm, and raise your right arm up. rocknrolldlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Rocknrolldlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game rocknrolldlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 4 Rocknrolldlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Avril Lavigne in the series. *“Bulls**t”, “motherf**king” (replaced with “motherfrickin’”), and “middle” (from “middle finger”) are censored. *In and , there is an error in one of the lyrics. The line is misinterpreted as "I'm never gonna up cover that tattooto". This was fixed in . Classic *The pictogram color appears to be reversed, as the arrows are pink (similar to the jacket of the dancer’s waist) while the glove is black and the pictogram is black like the glove. *The menu assets show the coach with a pink glow instead of a thick, white outline. *Prior to , on motion-controlled versions such as the Wii U or PlayStation 3, there would be two counted moves close together whenever the dancer swings her arms downward. Whenever these moves were enacted, the two scoring results will always be the exact same, such as both of them being a GOOD or an X. *A pictogram of the routine is ironically named "imdumb_i".http://prntscr.com/guw3xt *The album coach for the classic version was not edited for remove the white fade on unlike most of the songs. *The avatar has neon blue hair, instead of bluish-grayish hair. **Its hair is also messier than the coach s. Gallery Game Files Rocknrolldlc cover generic.png|''Rock N Roll'' RockAndRoll cover albumcoach 2015.png| /''2015/''Unlimited album coach rocknrolldlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Rocknrolldlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Rocknrolldlc map bkg.png| map background rocknrolldlc cover@2x.jpg| cover RockNRollDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Rocknrolldlc cover 1024.png| cover rocknroll2014avatar.png|Avatar on Rock n roll avatar.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200355.png|Golden avatar 300355.png|Diamond avatar Rocknrolldlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rocknrolldlc jd2014 menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu rocknrolldlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Rocknrolldlc_jd2014_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Rocknrolldlc_jd2015_menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu Rocknrolldlc_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Rocknrolldlc_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Rocknrolldlc_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Outdated) Rocknrolldlc_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) Rocknrolldlc_jdnow_menu new.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu (Updated) Rocknrolldlc_jdnow_coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Rocknrolldlc_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Rocknrolldlc_jd2016_menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu Rocknrolldlc_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Rocknrolldlc_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rocknrolldlc jd2017 menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu rocknrolldlc jd2017 load.png| loading screen rocknrolldlc jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Rocknrolldlc jd2018 menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' in the menu Rocknrolldlc_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Rocknrolldlc_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Rocknrolldlc_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Rocknrolldlc_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rocknrolldlc jd2015 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Rocknrolldlc promo coach.png|Promotional coach Rocknrolldlc gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 rocknrolldlc gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional screenshot 1 rocknrolldlc gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional screenshot 2 Videos Official Music Video Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll Rock N Roll (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rock N Roll - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rock N Roll - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rock N Roll - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 - Avril Lavigne - Rock N‘ Roll - 5 Star Just Dance Now - Rock n Roll 5* Rock N Roll - Avril Lavigne - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 unlimited Rock N Roll 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Rock N Roll - All Perfects Just Dance 2019 - Rock n Roll References Site Navigation it:Rock n Roll es:Rock N Roll (Just Dance 2014) de:Rock n Roll Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Avril Lavigne Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Clean versions